The subject of this patent application relates generally to pillows, and more particularly to a neck pillow apparatus configured for being selectively positionable and removably engagable with a main pillow, thereby adding proper neck support to the main pillow in a position that is ideal for the associated user—providing neutral cervical alignment and support to the user's neck both when the user is lying in a supine position or a side position.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, many people experience neck and back pain (along with a number of other symptoms) which can be linked to improper sleeping positions. Specifically, these people often require extra support in their pillows for providing neutral cervical alignment and neck support. Many different types of cervical support pillows have been developed in an attempt to solve these problems. Typically, such cervical support pillows provide a main pillow—sized and configured for supporting the user's head—along with a cervical support pillow—sized and configured for supporting the user's neck—attached thereto. While such pillows might provide users with the necessary support, they are often relatively large, expensive and difficult to travel with. U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,034 to Liu et al. has attempted to solve those problems by providing a pillow cover with neck support that is configured for removably receiving a traditional pillow, thereby allowing the user to use his or her own pillow (for head support) in conjunction with the Liu et al. neck support pillow (for neck support). However, the design of the Liu et al. apparatus is such that users are typically only able to obtain the necessary neck support when laying in a supine position, as illustrated in FIG. 2 of the '034 patent—and even then, not every user will be able to obtain the necessary support based on the design of the Liu et al. apparatus (particularly, in light of the retention pocket for the neck supporting element being attached to the pillow cover along two opposing longitudinal edges of the retention pocket). Additionally, the design of the Liu et al. apparatus renders it incapable of removably receiving traditional pillows of any size or shape, but rather only traditional pillows that are sized and shaped for fitting within its pillow cavity.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.
It should be noted that the above background description includes information that may be useful in understanding aspects of the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.